Divide By Six
"Divide By Six" is the sixth episode of season two of Generator Rex and the 27th of the overall series. It debuted on March 18, 2011. Overview Six asks for Rex's help to cure his old mentor, who's become an EVO Plot The episode begins with Rex sneaking out of Providence again to have fun and get a hamburger. However, on his way back, he sees a mysterious figure in a dark alley and follows him. There, he meets four strangers who proceed to attack him. Rex tries to fend them off but eventually is defeated, and it is revealed that Six is with them. Rex soon wakes up in a stolen Providence jet, which Six is driving. Rex is confused at first, but Six explains to him that they need to go to an island and cure his mentor and the most dangerous man on the planet, One, who has been fighting going EVO since the Event itself. He then introduces the rest of the gang on board, the second through fifth most dangerous people: Dos, an elderly Spanish gentleman armed with a laser pistol and a sword both coming out of his cane; Trey, a large man with a Cajun accent and armed with metal gloves; IV, a man covered in bandages who uses them as an extension of his body and as a weapon; and Five, a pink haired punk rocker woman with a British accent armed with a guitar. Six himself is the sixth most dangerous man on the planet. As they reach the island, they go inside the volcano in the middle of it. At first, the group is skeptical that Rex can cure One, but Six persuades them to trust him. They soon arrive at the middle of the volcano, where an isolated room is hovering above lava. It is revealed that this is a fail safe; if One does not punch in a code every forty-one minutes, the ropes holding up the room will detach and it will fall into the lava. and the group reach One's containment room.]] They try to enter the room through a bridge. One (who was already full EVO) nearly attacks them, but he is still chained up to a wall, so they are safe. Rex tries to cure One, but One suddenly goes berserk and attacks. He gets loose and tries to run out of the volcano. The gang runs out in time before the room falls in the lava, as no one punched in the code to keep the room up. Rex tries once again to cure One, and it almost works, but Rex tells he is incurable. Dos attacks One, but Six stops him, saying that they could still help him; however, the other persists on killing One, the only other option being to imprison One in the Petting Zoo. Six manages to stall the others so that Rex can lead One outside. Rex calls Providence for transport, but it takes too long. Dos and the others come back and attack Rex to keep him from curing One, but Six arrives just in time to save him from getting killed. He fights off the others, but is defeated eventually. Out of rage, Rex reveals a new build, a pair of large navy-colored battle axes. In the end, Rex and Six defeat everyone else, but One is still an EVO, nearly on the verge of death. Rex comes at him again and tries curing him, but it is an extremely risky effort and causes Rex to scream in pain. Six tells him to stop, but Rex either will not or cannot stop. taken over by One.]] Suddenly, One takes over Rex's mind and body and begins talking to Six. He says that he is very proud of his pupils for all that they did, and especially Six, who decided to become more than a simple mercenary. He then states that he does not need to go home, because he is already home. One gives back Rex's body and the EVO dissolves away, covering the island in grass. Six then tells everyone that he's still One, he's just one with everything now. On their way back to Providence, Rex asks if Six is the new One, but he says no, and states that they are ranked by how dangerous they are, not by how good they fight. Six also mentions that he wanted to be One once, and was already on his way, but something stopped him, and that was when he had first met Rex. Rex is happy about this, and Six says he still owes Rex a hamburger. Cast Trivia * Coincidentally, this episode is the sixth episode of season two. * This episode reveals how Agent Six got his name. * This episode marks the on-screen debut of the Bad Axes. * This is the first time since "Rampage" that Rex has demonstrated a new build. * This is the second time Rex has been controlled: once by nanites ("Frostbite") and once by another EVO (One). Both times have been used to communicate with other people, with Rex having no memory of what had occurred when he was possessed. * This episode marks the second time in which Six's eyes can be seen. The first time is in "String Theory", where a careful observer can see them despite Six's sunglasses being partially in the way. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes